dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Epsilon Master
Welcome Welcome to Dragon Ball Updates Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, look at the Frequently Asked Questions or post a message on [[User talk:Ultimate Gogeta|my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read the Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also informs the user about the guidelines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Updates Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create a Fan Fiction article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editing! Hello! CN Leave Me A Message 22:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Just helping out here and there! It's all good. CN Leave Me A Message 13:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I had to go. When you get on message me so we can chat! CN Leave Me A Message 20:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Can I run for Rollback or Chat mod? Thanks CN Leave Me A Message 13:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) K..Is he even active? CN Leave Me A Message 13:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. CN Leave Me A Message 14:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Amazing, your a beast! CertainlyNot Talk Css Nice..How much css Is this? *Breaks Scouter* CertainlyNot Talk Violations of Image Copyright There is a chronic problem of users on this wiki page stealing and using copyrighted material as their Dragon Ball OC's face clames without prior knowledge, consent, or credit given that must be addressed immediately. Most of it comes from other people's artwork of their own original characters created for other fandoms (Such as Naruto/Boruto) but also include screenshots of canon characters from other shows too, and text/information taken from OC profiles. Artists and OC-creators on Deviantart are especially offended to see their character and images stolen and used without permission as someone else's face-claim. Have a look in through the gallery for plenty of examples. *Chelsea for example stole some written material and nearly all of the images from Deviantart. *Jacob Barrymore is just Naruto from Naruto, Narutho Shippuden, ''and Boruto.'' *Just go through the gallery. See a forehead protector? Its probably a Naruto OC or Naruto canon character.